A telecommunications system, such as a distributed antenna system, can provide signal coverage to several different coverage zones in which wireless devices are located. Distributed antenna systems may be configured to provide a level of capacity in each of the coverage zones that is sufficient to provide coverage to a maximum number of wireless devices. Configuring a distributed antenna system to provide a level of capacity sufficient to constantly provide coverage to a maximum number of wireless devices fails to account for periods of time in which a reduced level of capacity is sufficient for a reduced number of wireless devices in a coverage zone. For example, a distributed antenna system deployed in a stadium may provide capacity sufficient for a much larger number of wireless devices than is necessary during periods when relatively few wireless devices are present, such as time periods where no event is being hosted in the stadium.
Accordingly, it is desirable to optimize the distribution of capacity in a distributed antenna system having coverage zones with varying numbers of wireless devices serviced by the distributed antenna system.